


Specks in your eyes

by Leilatigress



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9448058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leilatigress/pseuds/Leilatigress
Summary: He'd thought she was dead, now she's back....but is she the same?





	

“Did you know you have lavender specks in your eyes now?” They're in between waves of mercenaries. 

“You're really going to compliment her eyes right now?” Jack's eye roll can almost be heard over the shots as the next group comes to take out the famed Archangel. 

“When you run with Shepard you tend to compliment whenever you can, never know when she's going to drag you into a fight you might not win.” It's the smug dark humor that always made her melt inside. 

“Keep your eye on the scope Vakarian.” It's more curt than he deserves but she's flustered and the shot to the arm is stinging like a bitch. 

“There's a picture I once saw of earth, used to be your eyes were like looking into the oceans there, all the various shades of blue from aqua to royal but now with the lavender? Even more beautiful.” There is a groan, “Seems I'm getting to you, missed your shot. No worries though.” brief pause for fire, “I got it.” 

“When we get out of this you and I are going to have a protocol talk.” Then there is the heavy mech and Zaeed pronouncing he won't make it and her world shatters again. 

“So? How does it look?” He's whole, alive, and sporting some serious scars and bandages on his face. 

“Ladies love scars Vakarian, plus the story that goes with them? You'll have them eating out of your hand.” Zaeed leaves and it's just them. 

“Still want to chat about protocol?” He's crowding her, the table digging into her back even as she's reaching up to stroke his face gently. 

“I nearly lost you!” There's tears in her voice, “After Kai.” He cuts her off cupping her cheek so she can take the digit into her mouth. His little tempest is still not in a great head space, she smells like old Shepard but there are scars on her face and her body moves stiffer. 

“Take more than a mech to kill me darlin you know that. There is no Shepard without Vakarian, though I am surprised at the company you keep.” His eyes wander to the cerberus logo on her suit. 

“I wasn't really given an option, I was dead.” Eyes closed on that. 

“That was hard to watch, there was nothing I could do. Joker still blames himself for your death.” His other hand is stroking her back waiting for her to relax and she finally does, arms linking around him as her head lands on his chest to rub. 

“Want to move this to your cabin?” Short laugh for that, “There's my tempest. Offer still stands otherwise I'm headed to my old spot.” She fits perfectly against him and he relishes the contact with her even with the barrier of clothing. 

“Go calibrate your guns, I need to get us to the next mission.” She's stiff and formal again and he sighs. 

“Right, well you know where I'll be if you need me.” His steps out are normal though his tongue nearly lolls out when he sees his space again with the upgrades they've already made. 

“So you going to bang her?” Garrus laughs at Jack's voice in his ear. “So what is your deal with her?” 

“We're complicated.” Garrus admits whistling at the readouts from the guns. When there is no further interruptions he's humming along getting work done.


End file.
